


Erect Microphone

by sonicunderground123



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicunderground123/pseuds/sonicunderground123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Guy experience a tender moment when the lights go out from a storm... How could a moment this sweet turn so sour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erect Microphone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very story that birthed these poetic pieces of literature,
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1513553
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1514501
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and it is deeply advised that you listen to this while you read,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD9E79TO8pU

 

On a rainy afternoon, guy and thomas spent their time in the kitchen. Why the hell would they need a kitchen? They don’t necessarily eat food so whatever. They thought spoons were cool so they filled almost every cabinet with them. Though they found no use in them. They were too busy doing nothing to realize that their kitchen was a tedious addition to their house. The silence between them was filled with muffled rain pattering on the roof above their heads and occasionally some bursts of thunder…

Thomas was sitting at the dining table, pencil in one hand and his head resting in the other. Guy was standing by the window, watching the rain drizzling down the glass and thanking the lord it wasn’t touching him because water on robots is BAD..(praise) Thomas occasionally glanced in Guys direction, scribbling on his notepad in a swift manner, though trying not to catch Guy’s attention so he wouldn’t move from his spot. Thomas had spent this entire uneventful moment sketching out his partner standing by the window, the reflections of the dim light flickering on his still form. He drew every little detail, sighing intently at how he loved every single one. When Thomas was admiring the picture he sketched in his notebook, Guy’s voice tore him away from his dreamy stupor.

“I didn’t know you were an artist,” Guy muttered from the other side of the room, soon making his way to look over Thomas’ shoulder. Not aware that the drawing was of him. “Or are you writing a story? Or lyrics?”’ Thomas quickly flipped the page over with a soft gasp. Guy notices his hesitation in showing him.

“It’s nothing.” He blurted while hiding the notebook under his hands.

*OH NO! ZAP OF LIGHTNING! LIGHTS GO OUT! *

Guy screamed at the sudden burst of lightning, oh how horrid it was! Guy looked over at thomas with a scared expression and made a sad robo-sound…..The only escape from the complete darkness was the dim lights that flashed on their screens. Guy ran up to Thomas and hugged him….AND TOUCHED HIS OCHINCHIN...Gasp! Guy was shocked when Thomas suddenly pushed him away and made odd noises. Thomas looked down to his pants and grabbed at them, confused on what the hell happened.

“What did you do, Guy?” Thomas whined fearfully, thinking Guy damaged some part of his body, but he couldn’t tell through the darkness. Guy ignored his cry and ran in his direction again, too focused on holding onto him cause the DARKNESS IS SCARY… Guy’s sudden embrace threw him off his feet and they ended up collapsing on the floor. Guy reached down to grab Thomas’ legs and spread them.

“Is this where I broke something?” Guy started to feel his….ro-bulge with his thumb carefully…

“Huh.. it feels kind of strange” Guy continued to rub the ‘broken’ area to find something wrong. Thomas trembled and grasped at Guy’s sleeves while staring down at Guy’s hands at work. He didn’t understand if it hurt or if his touches were helping at all. Guy paid no mind to Thomas’ struggle and said,

“There might be something wrong!” Guy brought his hands to the waistband of Thomas’ pants and slipped his hand under to touch the ‘wound’ directly. “It feels hard..” Guy slowly pulled his hand from Thomas’ pants and unbuttoned them.

“ I think I need a better look..”... Guy tugged off Thomas’ avocado boxers and stared at his 'microphone'. Guy gave a confused stare and poked at it. “I’ve never seen mine do this, that’s for sure” Guy started to feel around the ERECT MICROPHONE with his fengahs with caution “Sound check, 1 2 3,” He tapped the end of it in curiosity. “Can you feel anything wrong?” Guy asked with a concerned tone as he continued to softly rub theh thing thang????

“ffffst” Thomas struggled to verbalize a PROPER RESPONSE between the ragged huffs that escaped. Guy brought his hands away, in fear that he was hurting him more. In that moment Guy’s hands left his ‘wound’, Thomas’ hips followed, thrusting back towards them in need.

“Ummmmm… Did I make it worse? Does it hurt?” Guy looked up to see a response from Thomas with worried eyes. Thomas only responded by reaching for Guy’s hand and tracing it back to his ochinchin pressing it against his, urging him to continue. Guys helmet flashed a question mark as he curiously squeezed Thomas’ ochinchin, looking to see if he got any sort of response. “Can you talk?? Did I break your voice box??” Guy asked as he pressed slightly harder on Thomas’ ochinchin.

Guy’s worrisome questions were ignored, but the pressure on his ochinchin made him INHALE SHARPLY and nudge his face into Guy’s chest in shame. Guy pieced together that Thomas was in too much pain or SOMETHIN to speak. Thomas didn’t understand why his hips churned towards Guy’s touch, and why his own hand latched onto Guy’s pants as well, hooking his fingers under the waistband at his sides. It felt like he couldn’t control himself and the pleasure he was experiencing intensified the fogginess in his own processor. Guy shivered as Thomas’ fingers ghosted over his ‘skin’ and soon traveled up to glide under his sweater to touch his chest. Guy started to believe that it wasn’t much help touching the ochinchin as a whole, but to touch it in certain places so he could find the exact place of the ‘wound’

“Stay still, I’m going to help you!” Guy reassured the twitching Thomas and removed his hand, only to find that ‘it’ stood up on its own! YOWZA! This amazed Guy, and when Thomas could finally regain his mind to speak, Guy’s hand gently grasped the top of it, his thumb gently brushing the tip. Thomas’ head shot back with blips of static raging on his screen. Guy brought his other hand to wrap it around the lower half, hoping his ‘pain’ would go away. This only made Thomas grasp at Guy’s honhon to return the favor, aNDD THOMAS PUNCHES THE FUK OUTTA GUY CAUSE HE AN IMPATIENT NIGGA

GUY THEN GRASPS THE OCHINCHIN AND RIPS IT OFF OF THOMAS’ BODY AND SHOVES IT IN HIS FUCKING SLIT HE CALLS A MOUTH AND GRATES IT LIKE CHEESE.

THOMAS FALLS INTO FETAL POSITION AND CRIES FOR MANY A YEAR GUY PROCEEDS TO KICK THOMAS IN THE GUT UNTIL HIS SCREEN GOES OUT.

THEN HE CHOPS UP HIS BODY AND THROWS HIM IN THE GARBAGE.

GUY NOW ALL ALONE IN THE WORLD WHEEPS FOR 10 MINUTES AND THEN JUMPS OFF THE TOP FLOOR OF HIS APARTMENT COMPLEX. IF ONLY HE WAITED 5 SECONDS FOR THOMAS TO RESPOND DURING THE DIDDLY.

THIS COULDA BEEN AVOIDED U FUKEN FRENCH BASTARD FUKEN FUK **_THE END_** I GUESS

 


End file.
